


Selected.

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot set many years post Mockingjay.  Haymitch and Effie's daughter is all grown up and enters a reality show contest.   The show she enters is inspired by the The Selection books by Kiera Cass but none of those characters are used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything relating to Hunger Games, the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. The universe of The Selected belongs to Kiera Cass.

Effie was yelling at her eighteen year old daughter.

“I can’t believe you did this. Your father is going to lose his mind.

“Mom, relax. It’s not that big of a deal.

 

“Not that big of a deal?? “You’ve applied to the Capitol to be on a Reality Television show.

“Mom, it’s not an arena of death.

“It’s worse. Effie yelled. “It’s a dating game. You have no idea how vicious Capitol women can be. This is all because Harlan got Lilly pregnant.

“Mom, not only did he cheat on me, he did it with one of my closest friends and soon…..she’ll start to show. I can’t be here for this.

Effie sighed. “Then apply to college.

“Mom, I’ve never been good at academics. The only thing I’m good at is fashion and I was wait-listed for the Design School. I’ll never get in. You know they go down the wait list in District order.

“Hailey, I know Design school is…a long shot but there are other boys here in 12.

“Mom, what are there…..fifty, a hundred guys here over eighteen and under twenty-five. Half of the them are married, a quarter of them are engaged or have girlfriends and the rest are….jerks like Harlan.

“So you think competing to go on a date with President Johnson’s son is a good idea? Your father doesn’t even like President Johnson. He doesn’t hold a candle to President Paylor.

“Mom, if I show my design abilities maybe the school will move me up on the list once I’m eliminated. 

“What if they don’t? What if you get eliminated early and don’t get a lot of airtime?

“Way to have confidence in me Mom.

“Producers edit Darling. If you’re not a favorite of them…..well….

Haymitch returned from the Hob to hear the two women in his life screaming at each other.

“Ladies, ladies, calm down. I’m too tired to referee.

“Haymitch, we have a serious situation. Your daughter has applied for The Selection.”

He dropped two bottles of liquor and threw the third.

“Dad, relax.

“Relax, my daughter is a VOLUNTEER and you want me to relax. I thought I was a good example of how reality shows ruin your life.

“Dad, you’re rich, married to the same woman for over twenty years and have a….beautiful daughter. That doesn’t sound ruined to me.

He was so furious but he caught the look in her eye. The cockiness he displayed in his Hunger Games interview…was that really almost fifty years ago? His cockiness was an act, a hope to get sponsors. His daughter who used to be so confident was putting on the same act. How could she be so stupid to put her life on display like this? Stupid….that stupid boy….This was all about the boy. 

“Hailey, you don’t know what you’re doing. If this is about Harlan…

“This isn’t about him. She lied. It’s about me. It’s about me doing something on my own not just being the daughter of the Brave Victor and the Shallow Escort. The symbol of National Unity.

Effie gasped and Haymitch pushed his daughter up against the wall. “Listen little girl. You can say anything you want about me but insult your mother again and we won’t have to worry about the The Selection because I’ll beat you so badly you won’t be camera ready in time.

Effie ran over and put her hands between them. “Haymitch, calm down. You know she’s devastated about Harlan. She’s trying to make you mad so you won’t fight with her about going. 

“I’m not a volunteer Dad. I just applied with thousands of other girls.

“You filled out an application when you weren’t required by law. That makes you a Volunteer.

“It’s a dating game. It’s nothing serious.

“Sweetheart it will be serious. You’re doing this to make yourself appealing to men. If you’re eliminated early you’ll carry those wounds forever. If you make it far and don’t win….it will be even deeper.

“Dad, I don’t care about President Johnson’s son. I just….you know this could help me get in school.

“If your mother had let me bribe a few officials I could have gotten you in school. 

“Dad, I don’t want that.

“Of course not. Why take help from me when you can sell yourself? 

‘Dad it’s not like that. It’s just television.

“The Hunger Games were television.

“I might not even get selected. Hailey said.

Haymitch sighed. “Oh Sweetheart, your last name guarantees your Selection. It’s why I would never have a child until the Games were over.

Three weeks later 

They were announcing the names of the thirty five girls who would be competing for a chance to be with President Johnson’s son.

Twenty names were from the Capitol

Five from District 1  
Four from District 2  
One from District 3  
Three from District 4  
One from District 7  
The last name was Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy from District 12.  
Effie started to cry but Haymitch turned cold. He had to be calm. 

Katniss and Peeta came running over.

“How the hell did that happen? Katniss screamed.

Haymitch poured her a drink. “She volunteered as tribute.”

“Hailey, how could you do this? Peeta asked.

Hailey started to tear up. “I just…..I just….didn’t want to see Harlan and Lilly. I didn’t really think I would get Selected…I mean….

Haymitch shook his head. “None of that. You have to act like the happiest girl in Panem. Whether you’re the first out or the winner you can’t go into this as a victim. Your reasons for entering were stupid but….it’s happened now so you might as well go all out. If you make the first two cuts you’ll get into Design School. If you make the final eight, you’ll be one of the most desirable women in Panem.

They heard a hovercraft land in the Town Square. Producers and government officials arrived at the Abernathy house with contracts for the contestant.

Haymitch sat with her while they asked questions.

“Miss Abernathy are you currently involved with anyone romantically, male or female?

“No.

“Have you ever been?

“I had a boyfriend but we broke up three months ago.

The official frowned. “I see. Why did you break up?

“That’s none of your bu…

“Answer them Hailey. Haymitch said. “They’re crafting your story arc.

“He cheated on me. He got my friend pregnant.

The producers brightened and started to scribble notes. “Did you have sex with him?

“That is outrageous. I am not going to answer.

Haymitch sighed. “Hailey, you asked for this. Answer them and tell them the truth because they will check.

“They can’t do that.

“Yes they can and I’d rather know the truth before I hear it on television. I’ll prepare your mother.

“I wanted to wait until we were engaged but……he didn’t propose.

The producers were ecstatic, the officials less so.

“So if halfway through the game this boy wanted you back would you leave the game?

“No. He humiliated me.

Haymitch wondered if Hailey knew by the end of the week all of Panem would know what Harlan did to her and if she was a finalist or Victor…..Winner he would be the most hated man in the country. He felt a little bad for the boy but just a little.

Contracts were signed and Hailey had fifteen minutes to pack. Saying goodbye to her parents was much harder than she thought. Effie couldn’t stop crying but she wished her daughter luck. Haymitch kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered. “Stay alive Hailey.


End file.
